Momentos en la vida de Harry y Ginny
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Momentos de esta pareja, inconexos, normalmente, unos con los otros. Se aceptan peticiones en este fic : Antes era una coleccion de oneshot, pero lo cambié por sugerencia bss


**N/A **_Este será probablemente uno de mis proyectos fanfiction frustrados, ya que se trata de una colección de relatos de poca acción y contenido muy sutil con mensajes entre líneas y ese tipo de insinuaciones a medias que a mi me gusta hacer para dejar paso a la reflexión. En cualquier caso no me asesineis por publicar esto y no actualizar mi historias, pero siempre digo que son las historias las que deciden cuando son continuadas o cuando son creadas y que yo soy sólo un pelele. En cualquiera caso en cada nuevo relato vendrá un pequeño summary para que no perdais el tiempo leyendo algo que puede no ser de vuestro agrado. _

**Summary: **_Harry Potter es un hombre tan feliz que le cuesta aceptarlo y tiene un gran miedo a la nueva etapa de su vida: casado, padre de un bebe, viviendo en una inusitada tranquilidad que, de alguna manera, lo pone nervioso. el quit de la cuestión es¿puede alguien que ha sido muy infeliz creerse su propia felicidad? _

_**POSTDATA: **todos los one-shot tienen algún tipo de cuestión que, si os parece, podríais contestar con vuestra propia opinión al respecto. Un abrazo._

* * *

**CREETELO**

Desde la ventana puede verse un mar extenso, amplio y calmado, que toca el horizonte irreal. Sobre una manta de arena fina que cosquillea los cimientos de la modesta casa de playa, se encuentra sentada una joven con un niño muy pequeño, lo suficientemente pequeño para romper a reir, nervioso y sorprendido, cada vez que el agua cristalina toca sus pequeños y blancos pies. El hombre mira a ambos desde la ventana, una vez más, como todas las tardes, sintiendo que vive un sueño maravilloso que debe aprovechar al máximo, por si despierta a oscuras con la forma de un adolescente idealista que no tiene nada. Y es que lo peor de haber sido muy infeliz, era la dificultad de creerse aquella dicha que vivía. El hombre, cuya edad se encontraba más cerca de los veinte que de los treinta, bajó con un bote lleno de viscoso puré de carne y verdura en una mano, y una cuchara y un manojo de servilletas en la otra.

-Hola, mi amor… -susurró, y se arrodilló en la arena, el bebé se puso muy nervioso, manoteando en dirección al agua y dando grititos.

-Mira, quiere que veas el mar. –el joven sonrió y sus ojos de un verde intenso se reflejaron en un verdor similar. Durante unos instantes dejó burbujear el cálido e intenso sentimiento de contemplar una replica de sí mismo y de la mujer a la que amaba en un pequeño niño sonrosado y feliz que, a su vez, tenía sus propios gestos, que a su vez era una personita totalmente nueva.

-¡Oh, ahí viene otra vez! –exclamó el padre, tocando el agua cuando la suave ola se acercó a ellos, el bebé emitió un chillido de asombro, sin duda su padre era muy valiente.

Harry Potter se incorporó con el niño en el regazo, sin perder de ninguna forma el equilibrio y sosteniendo, todavía, las servilletas y el bote de puré, su increíble soltura no impidió que su mujer lo ayudara. Se alejaron del mar, sentandose cerca de la casa. El sol, del tamaño de una manzana, se volvía de un color ocre y se adormilaba, dejando la estela de su sueño como reflejo en el mar, en mil y un matices de naranja pálido.

La joven, cuya larga melena roja lanzaba guiños complices a la luz que se despedía, acogió a su marido entre las rodillas, y le acarició el pelo mientras él daba de comer al pequeño. La tranquilidad y la calma tibiaban sus almas, mientras el pequeño se manchaba la diminuta nariz luchando por ser él mismo quien sostuviera la cuchara.

Era sin duda hermoso aquel silencio compartido, y era sin duda lo mejor que le había ocurrido a Harry Potter en toda su vida, porque había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para saber que era una familia y, a consecuencia de aquello, o quizás porque simplemente era su naturaleza, Harry Potter parecía haber nacido (y así lo había llegado a pensar él en diversas ocasiones) no para ser un héroe, ni siquiera un as sobre la escoba, sino un padre, y sólo eso. En momentos como aquel comprendía a la perfección que quería decir su fallecido director Albus Dumbledore cuando hablaba del amor como poder.

-Cariño… -musitó la voz de Ginny Weasley en su oído, a penas hacia unos meses que se habían casado, y un par de años que se habían reconciliado, tras la gran batalla. -¿eres feliz? –Harry sonrió, el bebé hipó entre sus brazos, lo apoyó sobre su hombro y le acarició la espalda mientras su hijo cabeceaba haciendo ruiditos y metiendose el pulgar en su boca de piñón. Le besó la cabeza, su pelo de un negro mercuriano era tremendamente suave, y era natural, pues aquella pequeña y preciosa criatura llevaba muy poco tiempo sobre la tierra, todo él estaba impecable, intacto, nuevo… recien nacido, como una flor que acaba de abrirse, o como el agua pura que corretea entre las piedras de un paraje virgen.

-¿Si soy feliz, Ginny? –Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró –soy tan feliz, tan feliz que…

Pero no podía seguir, se quedaba sin palabras. Tenía tanto miedo, tantísimo miedo. Hacia tan poco que las cosas parecían regirse por unas leyes perfectas, por unas leyes repletas de fortuna. No podía creer que aquello fuera eterno, no estaba acostumbrado y hacia relativamente poco que todo había acabado. Notó en sus ojos cierto ardor y se avergonzó de sí mismo, estaba estropeando su propia felicidad, pero pensar así sólo hacía que los ojos se le inundaran aun más de lágrimas. Era el curioso y extraño síntoma de aquel que nunca pensó en llegar no sólo a tocar con la yema de los dedos la felicidad, sino agarrarla con la mano entera.

Sintió los brazos de Ginny rodearle, rodearle a él y al pequeño, que ahora estaba completamente dormido, con su carrillo esponjoso aplastado contra su hombro, y un rubor intenso en toda su bonita cara redonda.

-Vamos a casa. Vamos a casa, cielo.

Harry Potter nunca necesito grandeza, ni majestuosidad, de hecho, en su vida aquello se le había impuesto cuando él ni siquiera quiso ser más de lo que era nadie. Obviamente, sentirse especial era maravilloso, pero no por algo que no conocía, no quería ser grande por algo que ocurrió cuando tenía un año, y que no dependió de él. Ahora era padre y esposo, ahora sentía que había hecho algo importante de verdad, que se había ganado subir un peldaño más en la alta y selectiva escalera del mundo. Pero sobre todo sentía que nadie como Ginny se merecía más en ese mundo, en su mundo, subir ese peldaño con él, quizás incluso subir decenas más de peldaños por encima de él, porque ella había luchado por mantener alta su moral, estable su mente, y sano todo él. Harry Potter podría haberse hundido en la oscuridad de la masacre, en el peso de las muertes, en las sombras de los que se habían ido, pero ella había actuado tirando de la pechera de su camisa, con fuerza, con impetú, con ganas de vivir, y le había arrojado a la luz. Ella no sólo era fuerte, sino que era fuerza, hacia fuertes a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Y, además de alejarle de la muerte, le había dado una vida nueva, porque en su interior había germinado aquella criatura de impactante belleza: su hijo, que causaba tan tremenda conmoción en él.

Era diminuto, diminuto y dependiente de él, sin sus padres, el pequeño Potter no viviría ni un segundo. Harry pensó infinidad de veces que, después de unos días, cuando asimilara que esos carrillos encendidos y esos ojos esmeralda pertenecían a su bebé, podría dormir por las noches sin levantarse continuamente para retirar el pelo de la cara de su mujer y asomarse a la cuna de su hijo, para estar seguro de que lo que vivía era cierto. Su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, le había dicho: _"¡ahora es la novedad¡cuando empieze a dar berridos…!" _Pero era más que eso, sería novedad eternamente.

Harry entró a la casa y se quitó las zapatillas, una de sus manos cubría casi por completo la pequeña y tierna cabeza del bebé, la otra servía de cómodo apoyo para su pequeño y mullido cuerpo, se dirigió con sigilo a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, su pelirroja mujer dejó el bote vacío en la cocina y le siguió.

-Oh, Harry, se supone que eso no debe hacerse… -pero Harry ya se había tumbado en la cama y el bebé con él. –Luego no querrá dormir sólo.

-Yo no quiero dormir sólo.

-¡Por favor, tu no duermes sólo¡Llorará!

-Yo también –sonrió Harry.

-Eres un crío…

-A ti también te gusta.

Ginny se desvistió, era temprano, pero aunque el bebé era adorable, los padres estaban sumamente cansados de los cuidados que requería. La joven bajó la persiana y corrió la suave y blanca cortina. Harry la imitó y tiró despreocupadamente los pantalones y la camiseta.

Cuando Ginny se tumbó el bebé rozó su torso con la nariz, al momento empezó a hacer ruidos y, sacandose el pulgar húmedo de la boca tentó torpemente sobre el pecho de su madre.

-¡acaba de comer! –susurró Harry que, al momento, pensó si se había equivocado con la ración de comida, y se sintió muy culpable.

-a veces sólo lo hace para relajarse… -Harry frució el ceño, empezó a cosquillear la nuca del pequeño con la yema del dedo, con mucha delicadeza a la par que una especie de curiosidad.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé, Harry. Soy su madre. –Ginny sonrió con dulzura, confirmandole al mago que, sin duda, aquella nueva sonrisa era de las más bonitas de su repertorio. Harry dejó caer la mano y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. -¿qué te pasa¿estás bien? –al momento Harry notó el tacto de su mujer, sus labíos en su frente, y la espalda pequeña y fresca del bebé rozarle el pecho.

-Sí. Estoy muy bien, muy muy bien. Eso me hace estar, en cierto modo, mal.

-Oh, cariño… ¿Por qué…? –inquirió Ginny, aunque sabía perfectamente porqué, conocía a su pareja, y era natural después de haberlo observado buena parte de su vida, y haberlo amado desde una edad en la que nadie cree que se pueda amar.

-Porque cuando todo es tan bueno… cuando eres tan feliz… es dificil de creer, Ginny. Es difícil de creer.

Ginny sonrió, cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño gruñido de comodidad, envolvió al pequeño en sus brazos y Harry acaparó a ambos entre los suyos.

El mago estaba casi dormido cuando la voz de Ginny sonó candenciosa y dulce, también en el umbral del sueño, y le dijo una única palabra:

-Creetelo.


End file.
